Sloop John B
"Sloop John B" is the seventh track on The Beach Boys' Pet Sounds album and was also a single which was released in 1966 on Capitol Records. It was originally a traditional West Indies folk song, "The John B. Sails", taken from Carl Sandburg's 1927 collection of folk songs, The American Songbag. The Beach Boys' folk rock[1] adaptation of "Sloop John B" was ranked #271 on Rolling Stone's list of The 500 Greatest Songs of All Time.[2] Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sloop_John_B# hide *1 Arrangement *2 Recording *3 Commercial performance *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sloop_John_B#Context_in_Pet_Sounds 4 Context in Pet Sounds] *5 Alternate releases *6 Cover versions *7 In popular culture *8 References *9 External links Arrangementhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sloop_John_B&action=edit&section=1 edit The Kingston Trio's 1958 recording of "The John B. Sails" recorded under the title "The Wreck of the John B"[3] was the direct influence on the Beach Boys' version. The Beach Boys' Al Jardine, who was a keen folk music fan, suggested to Brian Wilson that the Beach Boys should do a cover version of "Sloop John B". As Jardine explains: :"Brian was at the piano. I asked him if I could sit down and show him something. I laid out the chord pattern for 'Sloop John B.' I said, 'Remember this song?' I played it. He said, 'I'm not a big fan of the Kingston Trio.' He wasn't into folk music. But I didn't give up on the idea. So what I did was to sit down and play it for him in the Beach Boys idiom. I figured if I gave it to him in the right light, he might end up believing in it. So I modified the chord changes so it would be a little more interesting. The original song is basically a three-chord song, and I knew that wouldn't fly. So I put some minor changes in there, and it stretched out the possibilities from a vocal point of view. Anyway, I played it, walked away from the piano and we went back to work. The very next day, I got a phone call to come down to the studio. Brian played the song for me, and I was blown away. The idea stage to the completed track took less than 24 hours."[4] Working in the key of A-flat major, Jardine updated the chord progression by having the IV (D♭ major) move to its relative minor (B♭ minor) before returning to the tonic (A♭ major), altering a portion of the song's progression from IV — I to IV — ii — I. This device is heard immediately after the lyric "into a fight" and "leave me alone". Brian Wilson elected to change some lyrics: "this is the worst trip since I've been born" to "this is the worst trip I've ever been on", "I feel so break up" to "I feel so broke up", and "broke into the people's trunk" to "broke in the captain's trunk". The first lyric change has been suggested by some to be a subtle nod to the 1960s psychedelia subculture.[2][5] Recordinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sloop_John_B&action=edit&section=2 edit The instrumental section of the song was recorded on July 22, 1965, at United Western Recorders, Hollywood, California, with the session being engineered by Chuck Britz and produced by Brian Wilson. The instrumental part of the song took fourteen takes to achieve what is the master take of the song. Present on the day of the instrumental recording were Hal Blaine on drums, Ron Swallow on tambourine, Lyle Ritz on string bass, Carol Kaye on electric bass, Al Casey, Jerry Cole and Billy Strange on guitars, Al De Lory on organ, Frank Capp on glockenspiel, Jay Migliori on clarinet, Steve Douglas and Jim Hornon flute and Jack Nimitz on baritone saxophone. The vocal tracks were recorded over two sessions. The first session was recorded on December 22, 1965, at Western Recorders with the session being produced by Brian Wilson. The second session was recorded on December 29 for a new lead vocal. Billy Strange also added a 12-string electric guitar part at that session. Jardine explained that Brian "lined us up one at a time to try out for the lead vocal. I had naturally assumed I would sing the lead, since I had brought in the arrangement. It was like interviewing for a job. Pretty funny. He didn't like any of us. My vocal had a much more mellow approach because I was bringing it from the folk idiom. For the radio, we needed a more rock approach. Brian and Mike ended up singing it."[6] On the final recording, Brian Wilson sang the first and third verses, while Mike Love sang the second verse. Commercial performancehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sloop_John_B&action=edit&section=3 edit The single, backed with the B-side "You're So Good to Me", was released on March 21, 1966. It entered the Billboard Hot 100 chart on April 2, and peaked at #3 on May 7, remaining on the chart, in total, for 11 weeks. It charted highly throughout the world, remaining as one of the Beach Boys' most popular and memorable hits. It was #1 in Germany, Austria, and Norway—all for five weeks each—as well as Sweden, Switzerland, the Netherlands, South Africa, and New Zealand. It placed #2 in the UK, Ireland (where it was the group's highest charting single), Canada, and in Record World. It was the fastest Beach Boys seller to date, moving more than half a million copies in less than two weeks after release.[7] Context in Pet Soundshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sloop_John_B&action=edit&section=4 edit "Sloop John B" closes the first side of Pet Sounds, an album commonly interpreted as a romantic and introspective concept album. This decision is argued by many to contradict the album's lyrical flow, as author Jim Fusilli explains "It's anything but a reflective love song, a stark confession or a tentative statement of independence like the other songs on the album. And it's the only song on Pet Sounds Brian didn't write." However, Fusilli posits that the track fits musically with the album, citing the track's chiming guitars, doubletracked basses, and staccato rhythms.[8] Author Jim DeRogatis suggested that the song does fit in the album due to its key lyric "I want to go home" reflecting other songs themed around an escape to somewhere peaceful — namely "Let's Go Away for Awhile" and "Caroline, No".[9] Alternate releaseshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sloop_John_B&action=edit&section=5 edit In 1968, the recording's instrumental was released on Stack-O-Tracks. Along with sessions highlights, the box set The Pet Sounds Sessions includes two alternative takes, one with Carl Wilson singing lead on the first two verses, and one with Brian Wilson singing all parts. As a solo artist, Jardine recorded new versions of "Sloop John B" for Live in Las Vegas (2001) and A Postcard from California (2010). Cover versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sloop_John_B&action=edit&section=6 edit Main article: The John B. Sails § Newer recordings Brian Wilson's arrangement has since become the basis for many subsequent versions of "The John B. Sails". In popular culturehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Sloop_John_B&action=edit&section=7 edit *In the 2003 film Calendar Girls, the instrumental track is used as the press swoops down on the little village of Knapely after the calendar comes out. *The song can also be heard in the film Forrest Gump. *The UK band Mono briefly homages the Beach Boys' version on their single "High Life". *In the Sports Night season 1 episode The Sword of Orion, it plays over the closing montage. Category:1966 singles